monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:T.rex2999
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Ciao, no non faccio parte di nessun forum, un tempo ero in mh4fun, ma erano tutti burini, ho preferito cacciare da sola, quello che so è che io ogni video italiano, community italiana ecc... ci sono sempre i trentordici individui che vogliono il Kut Ku, il Rathalos e il Fatalis io sono una giocatrice dai tempi della ps2 e odio quelle persone, è colpa loro se abbiamo solo 16 nuovi mostri, avrei voluto, sì, qualche comeback dai vecchi giochi come il tigrex (così potevo cacciare il nero... e vedere il rosso mi è molto piaciuto), ma 54 mostri vecchi di cui 3/4 prima e seconda serie e 1/4 terza serie (che è ancora una serie "nuova") è una vergogna è come dare il contentino ai nostalgici e sputare negli occhi a chi li ha sempre seguiti, esattamente come pokémon X e Y eeeh... quanto concordo con te, la cosa che mi ha fatto AMARE la 3rd gen era appunto l'assoluta semiassenza di vecchi mostri (eccetto i minion e i diablos -il rathalos e la rathian sono stati reworkati così bene che sono pure divertenti, o almeno, il rathalos è ancora prevedibile- che appunto, minion e diablos sono la cosa che sopporto di meno in sta' gen -seriamente, vedere ancora i bullfango mi fa innervosire a dir poco... avrei preferito nuovi facoceroni-) i reboot mi piacciono: full rooster di nuove armor, armi e mostri con abilità differenti o pokémon (gen. 5, seriamente, quanto è bello camminare nelle grotte senza zubat o geodude?) danno la vampata d'aria che serve a un gioco, in mia opinione la gen 2 è ancora-ancora usabile (i tigrex, il daora, il chamaleos che non c'è) ma la gen 1 non meritava altri ritorni, che poi tutti vogliono il kut-ku, ma nessuno trova più difficoltà a cacciarlo... è inutile, l'era del kut-ku che faceva sudare è finita, date spazio a nuove creature! (il qurupeco... è uno dei mostri della 3rd gen che più mi è piaciuto, design carino, concetto base di un corno da caccia, simile a un uccello-fregata) pare che la nintendo stia cadendo nel contentino di tutti quelli che le hanno voltato le spalle finora. è un offesa per noi, amanti del nuovo, che con nuove gen abbiamo ottenuto il deviljho, il brachydios, i leviathan, un fatalis-based che sembra il drago nero meteora di yugioh (la cosa mi mette molto in agitazione... quel drago l'ho temuto molto nei giochi per ps1) no, devono arrivarmi ste' persone a farmi "gnegne fatalis è meglio, Yan garuga meglio", vabbéh, allora se è per loro perché non fanno tutti i monster hunter con quei 4 mostri in croce e basta? bah. ArcEarth (talk)~